Twin love story
by nagisa099
Summary: Aya hoshino has a twin sister, Aye. They are about to enter college. A new boy arrives from canada and befriends Rei. The twins will find their love story at the same time, but will it be returned by the person they want? ReixAya, OCxOC
1. The new guy

Disclaimer: i dont own super gals...sadly...nyaa

A/N: This is my very first fanfic...Hope you all like it... please review thank you...

* * *

Chapter 1

A new school year is about to begin. Aya Hoshino and her twin Aye Hoshino went to their school to enroll as incoming first year college students. They are taking up an engineering course specifically, electronics and communications engineering (ECE). They have to leave Shibuya and move to Tokyo since they are about to study at Tokyo University. They are living at an apartment where only the two of them are staying with their pet cat.

"Hey Aya look at this we are at the same class, block 2. Lucky!" Aye said while jumping up and down.

"Yeah, it is the first time we ever had the chance to be at the same class." Aya said smiling.

"I am so sure that this year will be one of the best" Aye said cheerfully.

"Hopefully you are right. So let's head home already so we can play with our new cat, Ichigo" said Aya.

"Alright!" Aye said while jumping.

Aya and Aye headed home happily while chatting with random topics.

These twins are the best of friends. They treasure each other more than anything in the world. Aya is a smart, beautiful and quiet 17 year old girl. Aye is smart and beautiful too but she is a little childish for her age. Aya loves to read and study while Aye enjoys rollerblading and playing outside. Only some can tell this two apart. They look exactly the same. Probably the only difference is that Aya loves to let her hair down while Aye loves to put it up in pig-tails.

Meanwhile a guy with blonde hair just moved to Tokyo. He is the only son of a rich business. He was from Canada and moved to Japan because of his father's job. His name is Aaron Pierre Duke.

He soon arrived at a big mansion and is greeted by some servants.

"Welcome young master…." The servants said all together while bowing

"Well… Hello there…." Aaron said while smiling

"Master, we prepared your room up stairs you can enter it now and start unpacking may be rest for a while too." A maid said to Aaron

"Thanks a lot…." Aaron said

"Oh you're very most welcome young master"

He went up to his room and started unpacking and fixing all his things.

"Hmm this is going to be a very busy day. I have to unpack and go to a near school to enroll myself. Classes are about to start so I have to hurry up with my application." Aaron thought to himself.

After unpacking, he called up his driver so he can drive him to the nearest school possible.

At the school Registrar's….

"Hmm so I am accepted as an ECE huh? Hmm so I am at block 2. Hope this would be fun. So my new school is at Tokyo University" Aaron said to himself.


	2. The stranger and the ice prince

Disclaimer: Again i dont own super gals...nyaa

* * *

Chapter 2

Aaron decided to tour himself to his new school. As he entered the gym, he noticed that a team is having some tryouts for the basketball team.

Screaming "C'mon you lazy good for nothing people, move your muscles a bit. If the school allows a one person team I will do it myself but that won't be a time will it?" Said a certain brown haired guy

"Hi! I noticed you have such a lame basketball team. Mind if I try out for your team" Aaron said sarcasm obvious in his voice

"This is not my team they are all trying out to be on the team. Are you any good? Or are you as lame as those dumb boobs?" the guy said coldly

"Tzk…. I'm really good you know…" Aaron said boastfully

"Yeah right! First and foremost I'm Rei Otohata, Rei for short I'm the assigned team captain of this basketball team, Top1 in class since elementary…. and I'm a babe magnet. In short, I am perfect. I am smart, athletic, rich and good looking." Rei said full of his pride

Whispering "What a show off…." Aaron said

"Heard that punk." Rei said coldly

"Oh sorry you're royal majestrate…" Aaron said sarcastically

"Hmmm……. You've got guts kid….. What's your name?"

"Aaron Pierre Duke. Aaron for short"

"Ah so Aaron is your name huh? What is your course? And what section?"

"ECE block 2"

"Ah nice…. So we're classmates………..so show me what you got….. Beat this team in basketball 3 versus 3…..

"Piece of cake….."

5 minutes later….

"Well you've beaten your opponent. Not that it is such a glorious victory they are a bunch of dorks anyway…… you're in…….but you are not good enough…. come to this gym every weekends and we will have rigorous training….." Rei said

"Sure…..why not…."Aaron said while panting.


	3. The accident

Disclaimer: I dont own super gals...nya

A/N hope you all like my story please review

* * *

Chapter 3

Classes start today…………

Aaron's POV

Driving in his car well classes starts today….this is going to be so boring…well at least I found myself a friend…..

End of POV

Just around the corner twins Aya and Aye are making their way to school….

"Hey! Aya don't you think this is such a beautiful day." Aye said

"I think so too Aye." Aya said while nodding her head

"Well that's good but too bad summer vacation is over" Aye said quite sad

Aya just smiled at her sister.

"OMG! Look over there Aya. It's Rei Otohata. He is entering our college does that mean that we go to the same school?"

"Aye, that is like obvious. Oh look over there Ran and Miyu"

"Ran, Miyu over here" the twins shouted

"Hi Aya and Aye, I can't believe we go to the same college" Miyu and Ran said

"Yeah you are right. What are your course guys?" Aye said

"Well I decided that I am going to pursue my parents dream for me. I decided to be a police officer in that way I can still protect thecity I love" Ran said

"That's great Ran, how about you Miyu?" Aya said

"Well, I want to be a nurse so I am taking up nursing" Miyu said

"Cool guys, we are taking up engineering and we know that it is dead hard." Aye said

"At least we go to the same college. We can see each other often." Aya said

"Have you guys seen Yuuya and Rei? They are also going to study here too. Yuuya is taking up law and Rei is I think taking up engineering." Ran said

"Really Ran? That is good." Aya said quite blushing. Aya had a major crush on Rei ever since she saw him but she was too shy to even approach him.

They started walking again and Aye was not looking to where she is going because she was busy talking to her friends about their vacation.

Suddenly…

"Aye watch out!" the girls shouted

Aye was almost hit by a car but luckily, the car stopped just in time. Aye just fell over because she was startled to death. The driver went down to check on Aye.

"Are you alright?" A blonde haired guy came running over Aye

"I think so? I just fell over because I was shocked." Aye said trying to stand up

"Ouch, I think I sprained my ankle" Aye said falling down again

The girls came running over Aye to see if she is alright

"Aye are you alright?" Aya said while hugging her twin

"Yes but I think I sprained my ankle" Aye said

"I am terribly sorry Miss" The guy said worry present in his voice

"It's ok." Aye said smiling

"I will just take you to the clinic if you want?" the guy said

"Alright, thank you. Aya, Ran and Miyu you guys go ahead you might be late for your classes. "Aye said

"Alright Aye as long as you are in good hands" Aya said

"Of course she is. I will take full responsibility. Oh yeah my name is Aaron Duke."

"Thank you. Please take care of her Aaron" Aya said

So Aya and her friends went their way and so did Aye and Aaron.

"Hey Aya, he is cute neh?" Ran said grinning

"Hn" Aya just nodded. She is terribly worried since her twin is hurt

"Aya are you alright? Miyu asked worried

"Yeah, sorry guys but I am worried about Aye" Aya said trying to put on a smile

"It's ok Aya we understand" Miyu said while hugging Aya.

And they all went to their respective classes.

A/N thanks for reading please review nya


End file.
